Star Wars: Agent of the Empire
Star Wars: Agent of the Empire is an American comic book series set in the Star Wars Universe. The series, published by Dark Horse Comics, is written by John Ostrander and illustrated by Stephane Roux. Set between 3 BBY and 0 BBY, the series will follow Imperial Intelligence agent Jahan Cross and his droid assistant, IN-GA 44, on undercover assignments for the Empire that will take them to exotic locales. The first issue is to be released in December 2011. Characters Protagonists * Arlessi Quon: A Sluissi, which is an alien that rarely works for the Empire. His loyalty is first to his craft and then to those who employ him. He is a genius inventor and tinkerer. Likes Cross in so much as he likes any human. * Armand Isard: Head of Imperial Intelligence, and Cross' mentor and superior. Despite what Cross thinks, he is cold and feels no sense of loyalty to those under him. His agents, including Cross, are pawns to be used. * IN-GA 44: Cross' assistant. She is a human replica droid, but without the hair or synthiskin that would make her seem human. Has weapons in her forearms and jets in her calves. * Jahan Cross: An Imperial Intelligence agent with the cover of a diplomatic envoy who reports directly to the Head of Imperial Intelligence, Armand Isard. When the Republic ended he was 10 years old, so he remembers the Clone Wars. Due to that experience, he believes that without the Empire there would be chaos. Other characters * Chewbacca: He will be making an appearance in the first story arc, Iron Eclipse. * Dah'lis Stark: A Nautolon, she is the widow and second wife of industrialist Iaco Stark. She was a dancer when she first met Iaco. She is beautiful and sensual, and uses it to her advantage. She knows more than she should. * Darth Vader: Confirmed to be in the series, but role is yet unknown. * Emesh Nar: He is the assistant to Ambassador Bains Vorlin. He is haughty and mercurial. He will serve those to whom he must toady, and sneer at those he perceives as beneath him. * Han Solo: He will be making an appearance in the first story arc, Iron Eclipse. * Lt. Myrsk: He is a Nikto who served in the Clone Wars for the Separatists. Given the Empire's xenophobia and his own history, he fled to the Corporate Sector. He fell in with the CorSec Security Forces and has risen in the ranks, but lieutenant is as high as he is likely to go. He has a disgruntled nature, and dislikes Imperials and almost everybody else. * Milosh Muhrlein: Imperial Colonel and head of Imperial Research Center 61. Served with the army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, and later the Imperial Army. He is stiff, arrogant, and superior. He has always used his position to benefit himself, as he feels is his right due to his family's position and wealth. Issues * Agent of the Empire #1: Iron Eclipse, Part 1 of 5 (Color 40 Pages, December 2011) $3.50 * Agent of the Empire #2: Iron Eclipse, Part 2 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, January 2012) $3.50 * Agent of the Empire #3: Iron Eclipse, Part 3 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, February 2012) $3.50 * Agent of the Empire #4: Iron Eclipse, Part 4 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, March 2012) $3.50 * Agent of the Empire #5: Iron Eclipse, Part 5 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, April 2012) $3.50 * Agent of the Empire #6: Hard Targets, Part 1 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Oct 2012) $2.99 * Agent of the Empire #7: Hard Targets, Part 2 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Nov 2012) $2.99 * Agent of the Empire #8: Hard Targets, Part 3 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Dec 2012) $2.99 * Agent of the Empire #9: Hard Targets, Part 4 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Jan 2013) $2.99 * Agent of the Empire #10: Hard Targets, Part 5 of 5 (Color 32 Pages, Feb 2013) $2.99 Trade Paperbacks * Iron Eclipse.....(#s 1-5) - $18.99 * Hard Targets....(#s 6-10) - $19.99 External links Category:2011 comic debuts Category:Dark Horse Comics titles Agent of the Empire